Of Sweet Snow, Fairies and Tall Hair
by Sami Kurama's Stalker
Summary: Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho is poofed to America with Timmy Turner! It won't be long before Hiei snaps! Some charcters from the Dark Tournament Jin, Touya, and Karasu if I feel like it!0 will appear in near chapters! HAHAH! YYHxFOP crossover. Ignore the


**Okay, I watched FOP as a kid, and I just wanted to reminisce on it by combining it with my favorite show. Hiei, Cosmo, please do the disclaimer.**

**Hiei: Sami oes not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Fairly Odd Parents.**

**Cosmo: If she did, I'd be smart!**

**Kurama (suddenly appears): If she did, I'd live in the attic in her room...**

**Hiei (turns around): ...Away with you! The only way you can stay is if you bring me sweet snow!**

**...Anyway, the moment you've been waiting for! _...For those of you who don't know what Yu Yu Hakusho is_, check my profile. You'll find character pics and stuff there.

* * *

**

Hiei was sitting in his tree, reading (or at least trying to) read Kurama's English book. He didn't know what all these squigglies were. How could Kurama read them! Hiei was thinking of the worst thing that could happen right now...having to go to a place where there were lots of these squigglies...he just wouldn't fit in!

He jumped out and walked to Kurama's house.

* * *

Timmy was jumping on his bed, looking at some guy on the street with reallllly long, blond hair. He didn't know anyone else with weirder hair. He looked at his fishbowl again.

"Hey Wanda?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah?" Wanda asked.

"See that blond guy down there?"

"Yeah..."

"do you think there's someone with weirder hair than him?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Do you think you could poof someone with weirder hair?"

"I could give it a shot..."

Timmy smiled. "I wish that someone with really weird hair was here!"

Wanda smiled, lifted her wand, and...

_Ting..._

**POOF!**

A short young man with tall, black hair was walking with a textbook in his hand, and due to these conditions, he was even shorter.

Timmy tried to stifle some laughter, but with no avail.

The man looked at him, anger gleaming in his eyes. H looked around at the posters and stuff...more squigglies! He walked over to Timmy and started yelling a stream of Japanese curse words.

"I wish he spoke English!" Timmy yelled.

POOF!

Now he was yelling a sream of English curse words.

"MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Timmy. The man stopped. ...He could understand the boy!

"Am...am. I...speaking...the squigglies?" he asked in a whispery voice.

"The what?"

He held up the English book.

"Yeah, you are." The man's jaw dropped. He smiled.

"I need to give this back to someone..." he said with a smirk.

"Hiei!" yelled a redhead with long, ponytailed hair. Even while shouting, his voice was calm. "I need my English book back..."

Timmy turned to his goldfish and quickly whispered, "I wish the book was where it belonged!"

* * *

Kurama was shocked to have the book appear right in his hands! He opened the book to check if it was his. and, tehre it was, in the beginning of the book, were the Japanese symbols for SHuichi Minamino.

He sighed, there was an odd aura around the book...hmmm...

* * *

The man looked and saw the English book was not in his hands anymore!

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Timmy decided to change the subject. "So, uh...what's your name?"

Should I tell them my real name? He thought. Could they know who I really am? Do they know I'm a demon thief? I should take the chance...

"My-my name is...Hiei," he said. "I share the name and looks of a demon, but I'm not." I can't let these stupid people know I'm a fire apparition.

"Timmy!" there was a woman's scream.

"Quick!" Timmy yelled to Hiei. "Hide!"

Hiei quickly jumped into the closet and slammed the door. Timmy turned on his video game and gamed over just as his mom opnened the door.

"Stupid! I've been trying so long and STILL haven't gotten it!" Timmy lied.

"Oh," his mom said. "I'll leave if you're frustrated." and she closed the door.

"Coast is clear," called Timmy. Hiei jumped out of the closet, gasping for breath.

"Okay, I've had my fun," Timmy said. He murmured to his goldfish, I wish he was back home."

Cosmo and wanted lifted their wands only to hear a loud pbbft!

"Oh no!" Wanda said.

"There's something about him too powerful for us to poof!" exclaimed Cosmo. Timmy and Wanda looked at him.

"How did you know that?" asked Wanda.

"I dunno," said Cosmo.

"Flash of insight, maybe?" Wanda suggested.

"What's a insight?" asked Cosmo.

Timmy sighed and looked at Hiei.

It was gonna be a long day...

* * *

**"So, how did ya like it? I'll try to do an MS Paint Scene every chapter. Until then...Kurama... (nudges) say it...**

**Kurama: ...Read and review...**


End file.
